Solution
by Luvingtheshadowhunters
Summary: Have you ever wanted a songfic on Mortal Instruments or Infernal Devices and never been able to find it? Well you might want to read this. It should fix everything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I had an idea. All the time Im listening to music and Im just like.. I could make a great song fic with that. And I never do it. So here I am doing it. But here's the thing, Im also looking for songfics with my favorite songs. So I thought Id fix the problem for everyone else. This will be a collection of requested song fics. All you have to do is put a pairing or character you want for it and the song and I will do –all- of them. If I don't know the song, I'll look it up and listen to it. It can be of any genre, just please. In English. Thank you for reading it, and I hope I will get to do your song fic ****J**** P.S I will put your name if Im doing your song. This song fic will be of my own choosing… I just wanna dance with you by: George Straight**

I hear the music seeping from under the training room door, and walk a little faster curious who was in there. I open the door and there she is. Clary. She looks like she meant to come in here to train, but was now lip singing to the song and dancing around. I feel my heart clench, and my lips curl into a smile. Then it fades as I remember I'm not supposed to feel this way about Clary. She was dating Simon. And she was my sister.

I scowl at the word. It didn't feel right, whether I was thinking it or saying it out loud. She never felt like my sister. And she doesn't now. This is probably why I find myself pushing the door open, and stepping inside. Clary freezes, looking up startled. Her green eyes find me and a blush creeps across her cheeks. "Um.. how long have you been standing there." She turns down the loud rock music she'd been listening to. Instead of answering I walk closer to her.

Clary watches me curiously as I turn her music back up, just as the song ends. Another one begins. A slow song, and I notice not a normal one. I look up at her grinning. "I didn't know you listened to country music." She shrugs, her eyebrows still furrowed in confusion. She was cute when she did that. I stood up putting my hands on her waist, and her arms around my neck. She catches on now. "But- Jace," she whispers looking up at her from underneath her eyelashes. "We-" I shake my head. "Forget about that. We're just dancing." The words begin.

_I don't want to be the kind to hesitate,  
>Be too shy, wait too late<em>

I hadn't been shy, I think as we dance. I'm never shy. She'd been ripped from me, for something I wasn't even sure was true. The way she was looking at me, it was almost as if she felt the same as

I did._  
>I don't care what they say other lovers do,<br>I just want to dance with you._

_I gotta feeling that you have a heart like mine,  
>So let it show, let it shine.<em>

I'd walk through hell if it meant I could tell her how I really feel.

_If we have a chance to make one heart of two,  
>I just want to dance with you.<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>I want to dance with you, twirl you all around the floor<em>

I twirl her, listening to her tinkling laugh and her red hair fan out around her._  
>That's what they intended dancin' for,<br>I just want to dance with you.  
>I want to dance with you, hold you in my arms once more,<em>

I tighten my hold around her, and something flashes in her eyes but I don't let go. This may be my last chance. To show her in some way that I love her. More then my own life. Not that it would do any good.  
><em>That's what they invented dancin' for,<br>I just want to dance with you._

_I caught you lookin' at me when I looked at you,_

Sometimes I'd look at her and she'd be looking back. I didn't know if she had been looking at me before, or if it was just lucky timing. But my heart jumped everytime.  
><em>Yes I did, ain't that true?<br>You won't get embarrassed by the things I do,  
>I just want to dance with you.<em>

_Oh the boys are playin' softly and the girls are too,  
>So am I and so are you.<br>If this was a movie, we'd be right on cue,  
>I just want to dance with you.<em>

_[Chorus]___

_I just want to dance with you,  
>I just want to dance with you,<br>I just want to dance with you._

And then I'm leaning forward without my consent, our faces less then an inch apart. When she doesn't pull away, I press my lips gently to hers once. "I love you Clary," I say so quietly, I'm not sure if she hears me. And then I turn and quickly leave, any thought of training gone. So quickly that I don't hear Clary whisper back, "I love you to Jace."

**A/N: Well there you go ****J**** It was short, I know. Just trying to kick it off with something lol Also if you have read Infernal Devices, I'm also open to request on those characters. Ill say if it's Infernal Devices so you can skip it if you haven't read it. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay everyone! Guess what! My laptop is fixed! Which means I can update a -whole- lot more often now. And I have two songfic request. I listened to both songs, but I was hit with instant inspiration for this one, so Im gonna do it first. The Color Pink by: Walker McGuire. Clace! Guest: Sandy recommended it. Enjoy :)

Jace grimaces as he knocks on the bathroom door. "Hey Clary, do you have some fingernail polish remover?" He calls. "Yeah, why?" Jace hesitates. "I let Ammara paint my nails," he admits. He hears something that sounded like choking from the other door. "You did what?" Clary laughs, opening the door in a towel. Jace holds up his pink fingernails. "Huh. She didnt do bad," Clary nods. Jace shakes his head, "Can I just have the remover stuff?"

Clary gets it and hands it to him. He sits on the bed as Clary gets dressed. "Okay," she says when she's done, grabbing some cotton balls. She goes to walk forward, but steps on something. "Oh!" She looks down and sighs, picking up the Malibu Barbie she'd bought Ammara yesterday. That girl was gonna use every dime they had if they bought her to many more barbie dolls. "Here," she hands him the cotton balls. "Just put it on the cotton ball and rub it on your nails. It should come right off," she grins before going to put the Barbie doll up.

Jason, his twelve year old son, comes running in seconds after Clary disappears. "Dad, will you come fight with me?" He stops short, seeing his nails and bursting out laughing. "Dont laugh. Your sister did it. And I think it's my color," Jace smirks. "You think everythings your color," Jason rolls his eyes. "Come on, you can do that afterwards. Please," Jason tugs on his hand. "Uncle Alec showed me this really cool thing. I think that I can beat you."

Jace raises his eyebrows, "Is that a challenge? Okay fine, come on." He sets the finger nail polish remover on the dresser. Jace follows Jason down the hall way towards the training room. "Hey Dad!" Someone calls from behind them. Jace looks back, Caleb, his older sixteen year old son. "Come throw the ball with me?" "Uhh.." Jace says. "I told Jason I'd fight with him. Come on, you can practice your knife throwing and we'll throw the ball afterwards," Jace suggest. "Ahh okay," Caleb comes along.

When they walk into the training room, Ammara is in there blasting a Taylor Swift song and practicing her ballet. "On second thought," Caleb spins on his heel. "Meet me at the tunnels afterwards if you want to go hunt. Ill call Sam." Sam was Magnus and Alec's daughter and Caleb's parabati. Jace watches Caleb go, sighing. As he gets into position to fight Jason, he notices he's humming along to Blank Space. Oh God. Jason gets a swing in, Jace grabs his arm. He doesn't let his son beat him, he never knew why any parent would do that. It offends the kid, and doesn't teach them anything.

He's about to pin Jason when Ammara yells, "Hey Daddy look at this!" He looks up and Ammara does a wobbily first position. In the time he was distracted, Jason broke free and pinned him. "Told you! I win!" Jace sighs. "Yep, guess you do." He broke one of the first rules. Never take your eyes off your oponent. Clary comes in in time to see Jason pinning him. She laughs, "That should deflate your father's big head." "Ha ha," Jace stands up. He walks over and kisses Clary lightly. A chorus of "Ewws!" followed. "Don't like it, don't watch," he tells his children.

Clary laughs, "You know you love them." "I do," he smiles. No matter how much his children pulled him this way and that, or left Barbie's laying around or beat him in his own game, he loved them more than the world.

A/N: There you go :) Tell me what you think.


End file.
